


Just like bones

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Child Eren Yeager, Darkfic, Gen, Horror, Implied Murder, Implied Violence, Killer levi, M/M, Platonic Relationships, but eventually.., platonic ereri - Freeform, pocky day, since Eren is only 9 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Late at night, way past his bedtime, Eren enjoys his Pocky.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 16
Kudos: 275





	Just like bones

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Pocky Day. Darn. Here it is a day (or three) late. 
> 
> **Read the tags**

Though the volume on the television was quite, it managed to capture Eren’s full attention as he gazed at the screen in front of him. Deep green eyes following the movements of the characters in his show, his hand moving every so often to reach for another stick of Pocky. The snap of his treat was louder than the TV, at least it seemed that way to the young boy as he ignored the sounds of his parents downstairs.

It was past his bedtime after all, and if he were to be caught watching a program meant for adults, he imagined he would be grounded for at least three weeks.

Turning the volume up wouldn’t be worth it.

The glow of the television and the moon high in the sky were the only things lighting Eren’s bedroom, the boy unafraid of what could linger in the dark. Even the scariest ghost stories would do nothing to Eren, the boy was fearless, horror nothing more than a passing thought. For those stories would never come true, not for him.

“And what do we have here?” A voice asked through the crack in Eren’s door, the boy jumping from the suddenness of it. Usually he could hear his parents as they made their way up the stairs, stomping about like elephants before they retreated into their own bedroom for the night.

Eren turned to the door, seeing a man he did not know grinning down at him while he remained seated in front of the television. His hand gripping the remote like a vice.

“Aren’t you a little young to be watching that?” He asked, his slim form slipping just past the door and into Eren’s room uninvited. He made no sound as he moved, no shuffling from his clothing or even a thud as his boots met the hardwood floor. Not a single sound.

“I’m not a kid,” Eren replied, a boy of nine years who couldn’t wait to grow up, a kid in every sense of the word. “I can watch whatever I want.” He wanted to add ‘as long as my parents aren’t around,’ but something told him that would be too childish, give too much of himself away.

But the look he was given said everything. A small raised single brow, a playful smirk, a knowing adult that could read Eren like a book.

“Ah,” the man hummed and took a seat next to Eren, his legs crossing over each other just as his own, being careful not to crush the box of Pocky that sat between them. “And what are we watching?”

“Kill Bill,” Eren said with a very small and timid smile before glancing up to his guest.

The amount of black he wore was unsettling, Eren’s parents would have called him a devil worshiper for dressing in such a bizarre fashion, but the child found that it suited him. The darkness of his bedroom did little to hide the skin of his guest, the moonlight shining through the blinds did a fantastic job of highlighting him, making him appear brighter and more frightening than he was. He was handsome, the kind of man that Eren would quickly develop a childhood crush on, one he would forget about only hours after meeting him.

“I’ve never seen it,” said the man, his long thin fingers tapping gently over his knees as he kept his eyes on the screen.

“It has a lot of murder,” Eren mumbled, filled with guilt for enjoying something so bloodly and terrible. A film he never should have seen, but his parents never noticed when he would use their Netflix account to watch anything so vile.

The man grinned, his smile reaching from ear to ear, his smile so wide that Eren was forced to look away from the pure force of it. It was unnatural, inhuman, and Eren was slightly convinced that he had fallen asleep. For who was this man and why was he in his bedroom? “And do you like murder, Eren?”

He shrugged, afraid to look back and see if that smile had taken over the man’s face, “I guess.”

Eren was relieved when nothing more was said, they simply continued to watch the movie together, Eren too afraid to look back up and see that smile again.

Trying to remain calm, relaxed, and unworried of the man beside him, Eren took another stick from his box of Pocky. Putting the very tip in his mouth, he gripped it between his teeth and snapped the stick, just as he always did, before letting the small piece fall into his mouth completely.

“What is that?”

Eren looked to his last box of Pocky, nearly empty, his mother would be upset he managed to eat though all his boxes already. “It’s Pocky,” he answered and finally risked peeking at the man again. The smile was gone, replaced with a slightly tilted head as he studied the treat between Eren’s fingers.

“It has such a unique sound when it snaps,” he said quietly, leaning closer to Eren so that he could take the piece he held. Eren didn’t protest.

“Do you know what it sounds like?” He fiddled with the piece, rolling it back and forth between his fingertips.

The boy shook his head, silently hoping that he could be left alone and go back to enjoying his movie. Though, part of him was absolutely entranced by the man beside him, Eren couldn’t be sure if it was of fear or adoration.

“It sounds.._ just_ like bones,” the man explained, his smile horribly wicked, holding the stick up in front of Eren’s face between both of his hands, clenched tightly between his thumbs and index fingers. “_When they snap_.” The piece was broken in half right before Eren’s eyes, breaking into two pieces with a few crumbs falling from the snap.

Eren took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from calling for his parents, “W-why do you know what that sounds like?”

“That is for me to know,” he answered with that same terrifying grin, the Pocky now dropped to the floor uneaten, so that he could tap the tip of Eren’s nose. “And for you to find out.”

A blush was filling Eren’s cheeks from the short contact of the man’s fingertip, his body damn near trembling in fear from it. Terror was creeping down his spine, something was wrong with this man and he what no idea what.

“You have nothing to be afraid of, Eren,” he said softly, his hand brushing over Eren’s cheeks and wiping away tears he wasn’t aware were falling. “I’ll take care of you.”

A knock on the door pulled their attention away from each other, a woman pushing it open the rest of the way, leaning on the wood with her arms crossed over her chest.

Eren clutched his eyes tight, willing himself to forget the blood he saw over her clothes, and the blood that he just now noticed on the man beside him.

“Why, isn’t he just _scrumptious_?” She cooed from the doorway, Eren’s hands now coming up to hold his hands over his eyes, to will her away as her footsteps grew closer. “Dessert, Levi?”

“No,” Eren was scooped up into a warm embrace, his legs dangling below him as if the man had never held a child before. “Find your dessert somewhere else.”

“But-”

“Leave us,” he commanded, his voice sending chills through Eren’s body, scaring him speechless. He didn’t miss the sound of the woman’s footsteps going back down the stairs, leaving the two of them alone again.

A hand brushed though Eren’s hair, a poor attempt at calming him from the horror around him. How he hadn’t smelled the smell of blood before he didn’t know “No one will hurt you now, Eren. I promise you that.”

Eren said nothing, burying his face deeper into Levi’s chest, hoping that his thoughts weren’t as bad as they actually were.

“Why don’t we go get you some more Pocky?” Levi asked, finally adjusting Eren’s legs so that he was held more comfortably.

Pocky.. he could accept, so Eren nodded.

“That’s a good boy,” Levi whispered and slowly walked from the bedroom. “Don’t open your eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't stay up way past bedtime eating pocky, kiddos.  
<strike>I just finished mine.</strike>


End file.
